


Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle gets kicked out by Rumplestiltskin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

She leaned in and kissed Rumplestiltskin. He pulled away, and pushed Belle. He threw her outside and told her never to return. But Belle wouldn't take no for an answer. She waited outside in the cold snow and waited till he left on a deal.

She snuck inside and found her chipped cup on the pedestal, sitting there among the glass shards on the floor. She crept up the steps until she reached his bed room. She opened the door and looked around the room dressed in all silks. She walked around the room until she saw a box. 

Belle opened the box and found his dagger. She grabbed it and called Rumplestiltskin to her. He arrived and stared at her. "Belle what are you doing?" He said baffled.

She ran her hand over the dagger. "Becoming a hero, and killing the beast. " 

Rumplestiltskin looked into her eyes, "I thought you loved me?" He said and let a single tear run down his cheek. 

She laughed and stabbed him in the chest, and the last thing he heard before his last breath was, "no one could ever love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for that ♡♥♡


End file.
